To Protect and To Kill
by casunder
Summary: After being pulled out of the water when swimming Zero wakes up in a tank, Yuki on the other side of the glass. Zero checks out the new Mer habitat until he comes across a rather gentle Mer. But he won't let his guard down. After learning he is in a Mermaid rescue habitat he learns that there are humans trying to save Mers from going extinct. While Others try and kill them. MPREG!
1. Tricked

Zero swam gracefully in the water. His tail moving up and down smoothly as he looked around the beautiful coral ocean floor. His sister Yuki swim beside him quickly, trying to keep up with his pace. Even though Zero was swimming slow Yuki found it difficult to swim to keep up with him because she had a smaller tail compared to him.

Zero had a 9 feet long light purple tail that matched his eyes perfectly. His scales on his tail were medium sized with a dint at the end of it so they weren't sharp. He also had short silver hair that swayed nicely as he swam, the tips tickling his ears.

Yuki, on the other hand, was smaller. Much smaller. Her tail was a light brown colour. It reached 6 feet which were small compared to Zeroes. Her scales were small and barely the size of a thumb nail. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She stayed close to her brother as they swam further out to sea than they had ever gone before.

They were meant to meet up with their friends awhile ago but they hadn't come so now the two had to travel to where their friends lived to find out why they didn't show up. The two had been swimming for ages, around about two hours actually. Yuki was beginning to get tired and slowly she began falling behind which quickly grabbed Zero's attention. The silver-haired mer came to a stop and turned around to look at his tired sister.

"Can we take a break for awhile?" Yuki asked tiredly to her brother.

"Yuki you know we can't it's dangerous." Zero said, his lavender eyes scanning around them looking for sharks. "We need to hurry up and go now." Zero said and heard Yuki groan loudly and unhappily.

"Fine, I'm coming," Yuki said and slowly began swimming again. Her eyes tiredly looking below her to show nothing. Literally, they were so deep in the ocean all that laid under them was the dark abyss where dangerous animals were lurking. Slowly she raised her head and looked to the left, spotting a worm hooked onto some kind of metal thing.

Slowly Yuki swam away from Zero and headed towards the worm. "Oh, you poor thing. Here let me help." Yuki said and reached out to the worm. Zero noticed Yuki wasn't beside him anymore and frantically looked around him until his eyes fell upon Yuki. Slowly his eyes looked up to see a dark shadow above the water.

"YUKI DON'T TOUCH IT!" Zero yelled but it was too late. Yuki grabbed the hook and took the worm off it gently. In a heartbeat, she was being pulled to the surface. Against all her struggles she was getting pulled closer and closer to the air, her finger caught on the hook. Zero quickly swam after her and grabbed onto her tail firmly.

Yuki screamed as she was thrown out of the water, along with Zero. They both landed on something hard and uncomfortable. Yells were everywhere as people tried tying the two up. Zero was hissing and frantically squirming, occasionally biting people who came near him. Yuki was shy and didn't do anything. She allowed herself to be tied up. She didn't find a point in resisting. After biting three people Zero felt something jabbed into his neck. A liquid was injected in and in a matter of seconds, Zero fell unconscious with Yuki screaming for him to wake up but soon she was jabbed in the neck too and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Encounter

**~Hours later~**

Lavender eyes snapped open, his mouth gaped open as he gasped loudly. His eyes looking around him quickly, scanning his surrounding. He quickly saw Yuki who was laying on the ground a small distance away from him. "Yuki!" Zero said quickly and swam over to her but hit something hard making him groan in pain. Rubbing his head he glared in front of him and slowly reached out, his hand pressed against something hard and cold.

Zero swam all around looking for a way in but to no avail. "It's called glass. There is no way to get to her." A voice said from behind Zero making Zero spin around quickly to see a brown haired mer, with slightly long hair, wine coloured eyes and what seemed to be 15 feet long tail. His scales looked sharp and on point. He was pale but he seemed dominate and could easily tear someone in pieces without trying.

Zero quickly darted downwards, trying to escape the other mer. There was sand at the bottom of this...tank? There was also coral life and fish. It was quite beautiful but Zero had more things to worry about. One trying to get this Mer away from him, two, trying to get back with Yuki and three, escape wherever they are. Zero hid behind some coral and gathered a few rocks of different sizes.

It didn't take long for the other Mer to find him. Only like one minute or less. Once the Mer was in front of Zero, the silver-haired Mer began throwing rocks at him. The other didn't bother dodging them. "Do you mind not throwing them at me?" The Mer asked but Zero didn't listen to him.

"Then go away." Zero hissed out and heard the other Mer sigh.

"Look we obviously got off on the wrong foot. My name is Kaname Kuran." The Mer introduced and held his hand out but Zero quickly backed away.

"I don't care who you are, just tell me where I am, and how I can get to my sister and leave this...place." Zero said and held a rock up in defence just in case the other tried attacking.

"One, you are in a Mermaid rescue tank. There are groups of humans that collect the remaining Mermaids and bring them back here to breed before sending them off into the wild again. Two, Females and Males are to be in separate tanks until mating season and three, you leave when the humans think you're ready too." Kaname said and watched as the other Mer lowered the rock slightly.

"Why are we here? There is no reason to just kidnap us!" Zero stated firmly.

"There are humans that are killing Mermaids. There are only 200 left. And thats, not a lot. So there are humans that bring Mermaids to a safe place to breed them and then put them back into the wild." Kaname said, his crimson eyes looking over the other Mer.

"I want to go back to my family." Zero said through gritted teeth, but the brown haired Mer merely shrugged.

"I don't decide that," Kaname said and turned around and began collecting small fish to eat.

Zero growled and left quickly back to where Yuki was.

 **~1 hour later~**

Zero was sitting on the sandy floor looking at his asleep sister on the other side of the glass. "KANAME!" A male voice yelled out loudly. Zero snapped his head to the side to see Kaname quickly swim to the surface. Zero watched as Kaname put half of his body out of the water, while he kept his tail slowly swaying up and down in the water.

"Did you meet our new guests?" A voice asked curiously to the Mer.

"Yes, but I don't think the male likes me very much..." Kaname replied to the other person. Curiosity overtook Zero and slowly he swam up to the surface. Just putting his eyes above water. Zero looked at the male human that had dirty blonde hair and wore glasses.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon enough." The man said and patted Kaname's head gently. "More Mers are coming soon. Seems like the team found a bunch of them by rocks." The male said and slowly stood up.

"I see. The new Mer seems reluctant on staying here." Kaname stated as he pushed himself deeper into the water.

"Don't they all at first?" The blonde haired man asked and walked over to the doorway. "I hope he just warms up to this sooner than later," Cross says and exited through the door. Zero growled and sunk back into the water unhappily.

 _He refused to get comfortable with this. He wanted to go back home._


	3. Yuki's awake

**~An hour later~**

Yuki tiredly yawned awake, catching Zero's attention instantly. "Yuki are you okay are you hurt?" Zero asked as he pushed against the glass but not achieving anything.

"Zero?" Yuki asked tiredly as her sleepy eyes looked around her. "Where are we?" Yuki asked curiously as she rubbed her eyes.

"In some...tank...I don't know, look I'll find a way to get to you and we'll escape here." Zero said panic had stricken Yuki quickly. Yuki swam over to Zero but bumped into the glass.

"Zero what's this why is it here?" Yuki asked panicking.

"It's fine it's glass. Apparently Female's and Males need to be in different tanks until...mating season I think." Zero informed and noticed the other Mers reflection in the mirror. Groaning Zero turned around and looked at the other male Mer. "Go away or I'll get more rocks." Zero threatened.

"That's a cute threat," Kaname said making Yuki look over Zero's shoulder to see a handsome young Mer.

"Wow...he's cute," Yuki whispered but loud enough for Zero to hear. Growling Zero glared over at Kaname.

"Leave." Zero said but the other male Mer swam closer to him.

"You have no right to be telling me to leave. _You_ should be the one leaving." Kaname stated matter of factly.

"How old are you?" Yuki suddenly asked drawing Kaname's attention to her.

"21," Kaname replied and swam closer to the glass but Zero swam in front of Kaname leaving distance between him and the glass.

" ." Zero said through gritted teeth. Kaname looked at Zero boredly.

"Your brother has an attitude." Kaname pointed out clearly.

"Yeah Zero leave him along, he hasn't done anything wrong to you. Treat him nicely." Yuki stated making Zero turn around and look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you seriously going to chose this nobody over me?" Zero asked and backed away from the glass. "Are you kidding me!" Zero said in disbelief and then swam off. "Whatever do what you want." Zero yelled out. The two watched him leave before looking back at each other.

"Sorry about him." Yuki apologised and pressed her hand against the glass. "He is a bit rude sometimes," Yuki added.

"I can tell." Kaname hummed in reply.

Zero swam around a bit angrily. _'SHE LITERALLY CHOSE A GUY SHE HASN'T EVEN KNOWN FOR A MINUTE OVER ME! GRRRRR!'_ Zero angrily yelled in his head as he had a tantrum. After awhile he came to a small opening. Warm water flowed out of it drawing Zero into it. Zero slowly swam into the wildly lit cave. It was so much warmer than the water outside. Zero looked to see a flat rock with a seaweed blanket on it.

The whole cave was decorated with pearls, shiny things and some sharp things. It was kinda colorful. Fish happily swam in and out whenever they pleased. Zero swam over to the stone bed and got under the seaweed blanket. He grabbed a shell and put his head on it as a pillow. In a matter of seconds, he had fallen asleep comfortably.

 **~Ten minutes later~**

Zero was jolted awake as a hand grabbed him firmly on the shoulder. He instantly looked up to see Kaname making him hiss and get into a defensive position. "Get out." Zero growled angrily.

"Look having to share a tank with a bad attitude Mer is horrible enough. You trying to kick me out of my own cave is ridiculous. You get out." Kaname said and nudged the hunter over to the entrance of the cave and pushed him into the cold water making Zero shiver unhappily. Kaname was carrying some pearls in his arms gently. He gladly decorated his cave with them before heading to his bed and laying down on it.

Zero watched him closely as the other Mer slept peacefully. Either Zero could leave him alone or he could smash the others skull in with a rock while he was asleep. The second idea sounded better to Zero as he glared at the other Mer. "Where am I meant to sleep then?" Zero asked and earned a shrug from Kaname.

"Out there," Kaname said and pulled the seaweed blanket up to his shoulders happily.

"Isn't there somewhere else warm I can sleep?" Zero asked in an almost pleading voice as he looked around the tank.

"Snuggle up to the glass that your sister is behind," Kaname stated and peacefully relaxed.

"I'm cold can I go in your cave?" Zero asked and watched as the other shifted to look at him.

"So what? You can hit me with rocks and tell me to get out?" Kaname asked and shook his head. "I don't think so," Kaname replied and then snuggled closer to the rock.

"Please, I'm cold." Zero said but Kaname didn't reply to him this time. "Please for fucks sake!" Zero swore angrily. "Fine then, It's not like I want to be in the same cave with a stuck up, arrogant bastard." Zero hissed and swam off. Kaname's crimson eyes looking in front of him at the fish that swam by quietly.


End file.
